Coffee shops and other small enterprises frequently offer internet service to their customers. To make such internet services available, small enterprises typically purchase telecom services from large-scale telecom providers. These telecom services enable connectivity to telecom networks, and use of telecom components that process network traffic originating at small enterprises. Some small enterprises (a.k.a. small venues) authenticate prospective network users by forwarding access requests to remote private authentication servers. Such authentication may require that the small venue embed expensive components in the telecom network (e.g., regional authentication gateways running on telecom hardware.) Furthermore, large telecom companies do not typically offer small venues a wide range of service options. For example, large telecom companies may not let small venues select various network and billing policies that control network traffic and customer billing at the small venue. As a result, small venue operators could benefit from new systems that facilitate highly customizable network connectivity services.
Even though large telecom companies may provide services to small venues, small venues still may have to purchase and configure equipment for providing network services to their customers. For example, small venues may need to set-up local area WiFi access points that provide wireless connectivity to telecom networks. Small venue operators may not have technical expertise necessary for properly configuring and maintaining such networking equipment. As a result, small venue operators could benefit from new systems that make configuring network equipment easier.